I Always Knew
by Allie Belikov
Summary: She was his high school sweetheart, but deep down she knew he would never be hers forever. It was just a matter of time before he left. ALL HUMAN! ONE SHOT!


**I Always Knew**

**Summary: She was his high school sweetheart, but deep down she knew he would never be hers forever. It was just a matter of time before he left. ALL HUMAN! ONE SHOT!**

"Rose, you know I don't want to leave you. I wish I could stay with you fo—"

"Don't even say you'll love me forever. I know it's not true."

"Ro—"

"I mean, you were always going from girl to girl. But I thought this time it was special. That this time it was different. That I meant something to you."

"I told you, you mean everything to me."

"Then why aren't you staying."

"I told you about the job I got, remember."

"So you're gonna pick a job over me?" I asked him with tears springing to my eyes.

"If I get this job, I'll be able to get you more than you ever needed."

"But, don't you see? I don't need anything more. I need you!"

"You'll never be happy enough with me. I'll never be able to be enough for you." He hung his head ashamed of himself.

"You are enough for me."

"Right now we're living in a shady area, just managing to get by, by working in a cheap rundown restaurant."

"Don't you remember? I chose this life. I chose it for you. I picked you over college! Do you know how disappointed my parents were?"

"This is w—"

"No let me finish. How could you forget that? My parents disowned me that day? I was eighteen. They didn't want to see me again because I chose you."

"This is why I need to leave. Your parents can be proud of you. Proud that you have enough money, proud that you're dating someone with enough money, instead of 'that young asshole who's mom can't even afford to keep him.'"

"I don't care what my parents think! All I care about is you! A year ago, at grad, you said you would never leave me. You said you would do anything for me."

"This is me living up to that promise. I'll make the money we need."

"Oh ya. Then when will I see you again? Two years? Three years?" I knew those weren't the times I would see him again. I would see him in four and a half years. He was taking an internship and would barely get any breaks. Especially if he's on the other side of the world. He would never be able to make it to me on any vacations he would be able to get.

"You'll see me again," was all he promised. It was also the last thing he said to me before he left that night.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

That day I cried. I cried my heart out. Cried out everything I had in me. I had given up everything for him and he just left me.

I followed him when he left that day too. I ignored the rain that fell over me and crossed my arms over me to keep myself warm.

I saw him meet on the building he had mentioned earlier. He was going to carry out on this job. It didn't even look like he was going to turn back and give any second thoughts about this huge step he's taking. It wasn't even a step more like one if those huge leaps.

I knew the helicopter was coming soon. I heard parts of their conversation. "Are you sure you want this," the man asked, "It means being away for a long time."

"I have to do this."

"Yes, I guess you do have to do this don't you?"

"If it means, it'll keep us alive, then I'm willing to do anything."

"I just hope you'll survive on this. It'll be a hard task."

He visibly gulped.

The man ignored that and continued, "But once you're in it, don't worry about anything. Once you're in, it'll be good."

"I'm just worried about what will happen before I'm in"

"It's just hard work that's all. I was put through it and now I'm good. I'm still moving up, but it'll be worth it. I'm not completely done the training though. Don't worry it's worth it."

"I hope it will be," he sighed. "Do they wait for you? Do they wait for you to return home? Or will they move on without you?"

"I don't know kid. I guess the best we can do is hope for the best. Huh?"

"I guess so."

"You're a smart kid. You know?"

"Why?"

"You're only what, twenty, twenty one?"

"Nineteen."

"Even better. You'll be able to be in it sooner. I put it off too long and I was just able to get by before this job. But now I just hope to send the money to my family. It'll be hard finishing this training and I won't have too much time before I will no longer need the money."

"Why can't you take your family with you? I read something about it on some of the papers they sent me."

"Oh, you can take them with you. But it recommends not to. It's supposed to be a very dangerous job too."

I heard the sounds of a helicopter's blades turning and I looked up. That was their ride. That was the last time I would ever see the love of my life. I wouldn't be able to see him ever again.

"That's our ride kid. Come on, we best not take too long."

He sighed looked around. Then started to walk towards the door looking defeated.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Remember when I said I would do anything for you? That I would stay by you no matter what? Well, why should this time be much different?"

"Rose, you know why. It's dangerous."

"The only thing I got to lose right now is you."


End file.
